


Movie Set

by han_jihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Idk it's still very open ended I need suggestion for the next chapter, Or not, Romance, idk I just have to write this down for now, it might get angsty, or horror?, sorry for the train of useless tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_jihyun/pseuds/han_jihyun
Summary: Zen is ready to take her for another adventure she never expected before. (This fic is set after Zen's after ending. Might be spoilery.)





	

“BAAABEEEEE!”

He almost deafened her ears, hugging her so tight from the back, making breathing even harder for her.

And something just exploded.

BAM!!

“Stop it, Babe!! I’m dying!!”

Her laughter bursts.

“I know, Babe! I just heard your heart exploded, but I’m going to make you beg for oxygen, and then I’ll give it to you… with my mouth!”

He turns her body so she can look him in the eyes, only to be followed by rough, playful tickles on her waist. Her laughter comes out even louder.

“Seriously, Babe..” she pauses for a while, indirectly telling his fingers to stop dancing on her skin.

“Well.. I know your head is trying hard to guess what I’m going to tell you..” his arms snake on her waist, replacing the ticklish sensation with the gentle, familiar warmth. It’s her favorite kind of warmth.

“New role is coming out, Babe?”

His smile gets wider and brighter. She managed to guess it right, despite of her malfunctioning brain caused by the near-death experience from being less than five inches away from her beloved boyfriend. It’s been more than a year, but she can never get used to the flutters that her boyfriend gives to her heart every time he does anything she loves, which is basically everything that he does to her.

“Why do you always get me right, Babe?” He tightens his embrace, her hands latching on his shoulder.

“Now I don’t want to let you go at all.. why do you have to be my manager and know everything about me, huh? I want to surprise you too once in a while..” he affectionately whined.

“Ah, now.. come on, Hon, I know there’s still something you hide under your sleeves,” she caresses his cheek. His smirk just now spoiled his plan, although not entirely.

“You know what? I’ll let you guess. If you’re right, I’ll kiss you. If you’re wrong, I’ll smoke because you let me d—“

“Noo! That’s unfair! You promise you will replace your smoke with my kiss!!” She hit his hard, muscular chest, not meaning any harm but hard enough to let his guards and his arms down so she can be freed from his super-tight embrace.

“Okay, okay now,” he pauses for a while, creating a playful tense between him and his girlfriend, her lips forming a pout.

_Ah, not that irresistible pout again. Don’t wake up my sleeping beast, please. It’s still 10.00 AM._

And.. he fails spectacularly in keeping his beast from taking control of his mind. He pulls her petite frame closer to his well-built physique, pressing his lips to hers, gradually melting her pout. She subconsciously lets her lips form a small gap, his tongue steals that moment and the kiss becomes more intense.

“We shall stop. You have a meeting with the director and the producers in an hour.” Her strict-manager mode is turned on. Not something that her celebrity boyfriend fears. Especially when he finds out that his manager girlfriend doesn’t know he already took care of everything so he doesn’t need to attend the upcoming meeting.

Oh, and plus one thing.

“No, Babe. I don’t have to attend that meeting now. I’d rather go on a lunch date at somewhere fancy with you. I already made a reservation in Chef Lamsay’s Steakhouse today,” he explained, while rummaging his closet, searching for something neat to wear on the lunch date.

“You sound like a certain corporate heir we both know right now,” she teased. She can hear him grunting from the closet, after she mentioned the person whose name is in his hate list.

“Yea, keep shouting his name. Marry him if necessary.”

“Gosh, Zen. It’s not the time to be jealous,” she approaches him, he’s still standing in front of his clothes.

Now it’s her turn to hug him from behind, getting rid of all the uneasiness in his head now that the thought of him losing her pops up in his mind.

“Seriously now.. please stop all the angst from running in that big head of yours. Tell your sleeping beast to eat them if it gets hungry..”

“My beast is always hungry for you, Dear,” he turns his back, directing his gaze to her eyes.

“Now feel this because you’ve made me anxious before!” He mercilessly tickles her waist again, she can’t hold back the hysteria.

“Just get your ass ready as soon as possible! Your skincare routine is WAY more complicated than mine!”

\--

“Wait, WHAT??”

“You heard it just right, Babe,”

He continues munching his steak while his girlfriend just stares at him, spacing out, each hand holding a fork and a knife but her steak is still untouched, her mouth agape because of his words. It definitely wasn’t a proposal that she has been longing for; it was more beyond her guess.

“What’s with your eyes? Is my handsome face shining too bright? I’ll dim it down so you’ll wake up from your daydream, okay?”

“No, I mean,” her Glasgow Coma Score finally reaches the state of compos mentis. “NO WAY!!”

“I know, right?? We’re finally going abroad for the first time! And together! We haven’t even been married, yet it feels like we’re going to spend our honeymoon next month!”

Her heart is currently screaming out in joy, but her meticulous manager brain is trying hard to organize the running calculations inside her head. What if Zen gets dissed by the fellow actors and the crew members? What if the public thinks that Zen is unprofessional, taking his girlfriend to the set as if it’s his vacation trip?

“Zen, I have a bad feeling about this,” she finally shared her worries.

“Really, Babe? It wasn’t me who asked for this. It was the director himself, so you don’t have to worry about people who are going to trash talk about us,” he assured her, gently caressing her cheek, dilating her capillary vessels, slightly coloring her pale cheeks pink. She holds the large palm that is now cupping her jaw, replying his prior actions by a small, adorable smile.

“Can I take it as a yes?” he asked for her confirmation.

“Well, under one condition,” she replied, only to trigger more questions from him.

“Anything for you, My Loveliest Prettiest Bab—“

“Stop it, Zen! You’re not gonna make me diabetes at this age, are you?” She nagged, to the winner of the most cringeworthy boyfriend award of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write more casually. ~~And I failed spectacularly.~~ I just needed a break from my lecture slides so I procrastinated and wrote this. lololol  
>  Comment please? I modestly accept harsh critiques. m(_ _)m  
>  ~~I promise I'm not going to discontinue this~~


End file.
